


Soft landings

by datetheplants



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marauders Era - Fandom
Genre: AU, Dreaming, F/M, James/Lily - Freeform, Modern, Modern AU, jily, modern jily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datetheplants/pseuds/datetheplants
Summary: "Can we live on the moon?"





	Soft landings

Lily was dreaming of flying. She didn’t even have wings or some kind of rocket boots but she was just with the wind, dipping her fingers on the clouds and looking over the vast horizon. It changed, however, when she blinked and she was suddenly floating down. Her feet came to land on grass. The earth was wet but she barely felt it. Laughter erupted from behind her and she dodged just in time for a little boy to run past her. He had a toothy grin and his eyeglasses were almost falling off his face. She wanted to tell him to slow down.

“Hurry up, slowpoke!” he called over his shoulder.

A girl followed after him, chasing his figure as her hair flew behind her. They went around the yard and as they jumped over the flowers, the petals flew after them, seeming to envelope the children. They didn’t notice, though and kept chasing each other. Suddenly, Lily was sinking and she gasped as the earth swallowed her. She was already neck deep when her mouth opened to call for help and then she was falling.

She clawed at the air, grasping nothing. It was a blur around her, just a mixture of colors and bright lights until the white engulfed her. Her back then hit something soft. She breathed out.

“I told you to go easy on those sweets.”

She turned her head and found the same children. They were slightly older and taller than the last time she saw them. Lily guessed that the boy towered over his friend who was on the bed, surrounded by mounds of pillows and clutching her stomach. She grimaced and the boy sighed, pushing his glasses up his face.

Lily sat up and swung her legs off the bed, expecting her feet to touch the cold tiles but they didn’t. Instead, there was a tingling feeling on her skin and she curled her toes. It was hairy and soft and when she stood up, she realized that she was in a different place. She was inside someone’s house and their floor was covered with carpets.

“Can we live on the moon?” a voice asked.

It was familiar, but at the same time, Lily couldn’t figure out where she has heard it before. It was like a distant memory that kept escaping her fingers.

She rounded the corner and stopped at the living room. The children were there again, lounging in their school uniforms while watching a black and white film. A ship was making its descent on the moon.

“I’d love to stay there forever,” the boy mused, his voice deeper than before.

Lily recognized the smiles on their faces but she couldn’t remember where she had seen them before. She recognized the books on the shelves in the room but she couldn’t remember the stories they held. She recognized the patterns on the curtain but she couldn’t remember who picked them out.

The boy pushed his glasses up his nose and the girl stifled her laughter. She recognized it but she couldn’t dig deep enough in her memories and soon enough, the floor disappeared beneath her. She was falling into the mass of colors once again. Her breath caught in her throat and she slammed into something. Her eyes closed and she braced herself for another impact but nothing came.

There was a breathless laugh in her ear and hands rested on her back, keeping her in place.

“I warned you not to go higher.”

It was deep and playful. It was affectionate and made the tips of her fingers tingle. Warmth flooder her and tempted her to open her eyes.

She did.

He was beneath her, glasses askew and brown eyes flashing with mirth. His nose was slightly crooked and on its bridge was a barely noticeable scare. There was a hint of a stubble on his chin and his lips were full. A dimple surfaced on his left cheek when he grinned at her.

There was a shout from a distance and they both craned their heads to look. There were three men, laughing at them and raising bottles in their hand. She knew them.

“Idiots,” came the teasing reply from under Lily.

She looked back down at him to find he was already staring at her. His smile was tender as he raised up a hand to brush off the strands of hair that shielded her eyes. He took her breath away.

She knew him but she was slipping away. The wind tugged at her clothes and she felt his hands tighten around her. She clung to him and then she was falling again. He was gone but his touch remained. Then, she heard it. There was music. She floated towards it and in the midst of colors, shapes were forming. She was getting nearer.

Lily jerked awake. It took her time to adjust to her surroundings but when her senses came back to her, she realized that she was in a van and it was raining. Remus was driving, Sirius was messing with the radio and behind her, she could hear someone snoring. Peter, it could only be him.

The next thing she realized was that an arm was draped over her and her head was moving steadily up and down. She was leaning on someone and when she craned her head upwards, it was _him_. His eyes were closed, mouth slightly parted. She reached for his glasses before it could fall off and tucked it in her jacket. 

James moved, only to pull her closer and she reveled in his warmth. She rubbed the side of her face against his shirt and he let out a sigh.

“Where are we?” he mumbled.

Up front, Remus slapped Sirius’ hand away from the radio and he recoiled dramatically. The rain beat down on the roof of the van and even though she couldn’t make out the forms outside, she still smiled and closed her eyes.

“The moon, darling,” she whispered.


End file.
